A place in the world
by kaos2405
Summary: Brooke Davis and Nathan Scott are attending one of the most famous party in New York City. But do they really want to be there? A Brathan one shot written for Miranda. Happy Bday Miranda.


_Authors note: You know I really have to love and admire someone to write a Brathan one shot in twenty four hours, with a bad cold, and major board drama, but my friend Miranda deserves that and more. Miranda is unique, determine, self sufficient, independent. She doesn't even realize how truly calming her presence is, how she manages to make people feel good. Miranda is truly a gift so Miranda Happy Birthday and keep in mind I had 24 four hours its not my best but I wanted to do something special for you. And for the Brucas fans, AWW is coming I swear._

_**A place in the word**_

_Brathan Alert! _

_Retired NBA star Nathan Scott was once again seen out and about town with reformed party girl, Brooke Davis, the CEO and creator of Clothes Over Bro's fashion line that grossed over 120 million dollars last year. They were spotted getting very friendly over a candle light dinner in small, Japanese restaurant Friday night and are rumor to be attending the Met costume ball this evening. The twosome, who have been nicknamed Brathan by the media, have been causing some major buzz by dodging questions about their relationship but showing up together at events. Nathan Scott, who has become one of the most eligible bachelors of New York City, is a well known ladies man who has been linked to singers, models, and actress from both the east and the west coast. Miss Davis, who was once engaged to Logan Echolls, the son of Hollywood A-lister Aaron Echolls, has been out of the party scene concentrating on her fashion line for the past few months. Just last month she launched her couture COB line at Bryant Park with Mr. Scott in the front row. Both reps have decline to comment on the romance_.

----

"You have to stop this!" Brooke Davis said as she let out a small squeal, as the palm of the hand of her dance partner slowly made its way down to her ass. "Someone is going to see us."

"So let them." He whispered in her ear as he gave it a little nibble; he knew he was driving her crazy, that was the point, he wanted too. He needed her to be on her toes, and after months of them dancing around their feelings tonight was the night to take the next step. "I don't care who see's. Besides this is your fault. You look like a goddess. What are you wearing under this? Is it that lacey thong? Or maybe it's nothing," he continued pulling her close to him as he spun her around the dance floor.

Blushing, Brooke looked down at her gold Manolo Blanik sandals, trying to regain her composure. She was standing in the middle of the Metropolitan museum's annual Costume ball surrounded by the crème de la crème of not only fashion but society. The paparazzi was out in full force, snapping pictures of everyone who entered the museum from Jennifer Lopez and Naomi Campell to Donald Trump. Brooke had been looking forward to it for months, but the moment Nathan Scott gave her a killer smile, being at the party was the last place she wanted to be. He had that effect on her from the moment they first met.

'What are you thinking about?" he asked her as the song ended and they walked off the dance floor.

"The day we met." She answered as she nervously fiddled around with the gold, emerald-encrusted bracelets that delicately adorned her slender wrists.

"What about it? Are you thinking about how you turned me down?"

"I didn't turn you down." Brooke stated matter-of-factly.

"You sure as hell did. I walked up to you all innocent with no ulterior motive…"

"No ulterior motive, now that's rich." Brooke laughed as she tossed her hair over her shoulders and gave Nathan a dazzling smile. "I believe your exact words were how would you like to get the hell out of here and spend the rest of the night tied up in bed with me?"

Chuckling, he flashed her an innocent smile and took her hand in his. "And if I say those words to you now what would the answer be?" The smile on his face turned from innocent to sultry in a matter of seconds, and Brooke could feel her breathe catch in her throat.

"Why are you asking? Do you have something in mind?" Brooke breathlessly whispered as she inched closer to him. Nathan's eyes twinkled as he looked down at their interlocked hands and squeezed her wrists gently.

"Oh baby you know I do. Come on let's get out of here."

----

Ten minutes later the couple sat in a limo as it drove them back to Brooke's apartment where they had been staying for the last month. Holding hands, there was no need for any words; the need for each other was constant. As he slowly stroked the palm of her hand, shivers shot up her spine. It was like that every time any part of his body touched hers, it felt like tiny butterflies flittering on her skin. Holding her breath, she wondered how much longer it would take for them to reach their destination, how much longer she would have to wait.

"We're almost there sweetheart, be a little patient." He whispered to her as he lifted up her hand up to his lips.

She was not at all surprised by his statement nor his ability to read her thoughts, it was a norm in their relationship. He knew her probably better than anyone, and in the short amount of time they had been together, they had practically become one. For so long she had kept so many parts of herself private. Her past and her relationships had caused her to be weary of strangers, but it had never been like that with Nathan. From the first moment, he had set her at ease, making her comfortable, putting her first. It was like that in their relationship, both in and out of the bedroom.

"We're here." His voice interrupted her thoughts as he extended his hand to her.

Once more there hands touched as Nathan helped her ease out of the car, and the butterflies fluttered once again in her stomach as they walked up the steps of her townhouse. It seemed like an eternity before they were inside, and as Nathan turned the lights on she couldn't help but feel nervous. She wasn't sure why, the two of them had been together sexually for months, but for some strange reason, something about the night was different but she couldn't quiet put her finger on it.

"Come on," he said interrupting her thoughts as he opened the door to her bedroom.

Brooke gasped at the sight and immediately broke out into a huge smile. "Oh Nathan when, how?"

Nathan cocked his head to the side and just gave her a small grin. "I have my ways. Come on."

The entire room was illuminated by hundreds of candles, the king size bed had been made up with her favorite blue satin sheets, the lights were dim, and an ice bucket held a bottle of her favorite champagne. In the corner where a small, antique sofa and a coffee table stood, there sat her favorite sterling silver tray with two small cupcakes on it, which she knew were from her favorite bakery, Magnolia.

She was delighted at the scene, not sure why he had done it but glad he had. He took her hand and led her to her bed where he sat down on the edge. Brooke slowly pulled down the zipper of her gown letting it fall around her feet. Nathan gasped at the site. She was beautiful, mesmerizing. Not being able to hold it any longer, he stood up putting his hand on her breast.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered as he unclasped the front of her black, lacey bustier. As it fell to the ground he lower his head and took one of her breast into his mouth causing her to let out a moan. "You drive me crazy."

"Then get naked." She managed to say before letting out another moan.

Quickly Nathan ripped his clothes off, and pulled her to him, pulling her into a long passionate kiss. "I need you," he said to her as he slipped off her panties and inserted one of his fingers inside her and sucked her nipple. She was wet just as he had known she would be, and he knew she was ready. He took his finger out of her and gave her another kiss before slowly beginning a trail of kisses down her neck all the way to her stomach which left her breathless. She felt his hands part her legs and then his tongue flicker at her mound as she closed her eyes, letting herself get lost in the amazing sensations he was creating inside her. As he began to suckle her, Brooke couldn't help but say his name out loud over and over until she finally let out a small scream of satisfaction. Nathan, who loved to see her expression as she stood before him lost in her own lust, quickly shot up and slid inside her, causing her to wrap her legs around his waist as he cupped her buttocks. His body felt like it was on fire, he felt like he was going to cum at any moment as he slid in and out of her hot, wet pussy. He felt her body tense up and he was glad because he was going to explode at any moment.

"Let it go baby, I'm there too." He said to her as he increased his rhythm, determined to sent her over the edge, and then in an instant her body shuddered. Clenching her teeth, she let herself go and then he joined her in orgasmic bliss.

Later, as the two laid in each others arms Brooke couldn't help but wonder if life could ever get any better than at the moment.

"Nathan."

"Um…" he said his hand on her thighs, and his eyes close.

"You make me happy."

"You do too sweetheart and I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh!" Brooke said as she sat up in bed. "Is everything okay?"

"Amazing." He muttered. "In fact while you were at the office I went out to the Hamptons."

"You did? Why?"

"Because Brooke I think this apartment is too small…"

"Small what do you mean?"

"I mean small too small for us, and since I want you to be my wife as soon as we can arrange it, I think we should move, you don't want to raise our children in the city, do you? In fact, I want you to be my wife now, we could even fly to Vegas tonight and get started making babies, my eyes, your smile."

"Oh Nathan." She said as she threw her arms around him.

"Well is that a yes?" he said in between kisses.

"YES! YES! YES. A million times yes!"

"Good, because my ego can only take you turning me down once. I love you Brooke I've loved you since the first time I saw you. I want it all with you, the house, the dog, the kids."

" I do too Nathan I do too."

And with those words the feeling of nervousness that had overwhelmed her earlier disappeared, replaced by a peacefulness she knew she could only have found with Nathan; her one true love. With Nathan she had finally found the place where she truly belong.


End file.
